


Make Good Love

by yuzumochi



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: A/B/O verse, Human AU, Impregnation, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, pussy!Connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 04:45:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17257814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuzumochi/pseuds/yuzumochi
Summary: Markus comes home late. Connor wants a baby.





	Make Good Love

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sry... im not rly a writer... its pwp and my first time publishing a writing........ i love this pairing so much i wrote this quietly on my phone but i happened to finish it (? kind of) so i just thought i'd share this... happy new year

Markus arrives home 2 hours past midnight, 4 hours later than he had promised his husband over text, and 6 hours late for dinner.

 

“I’m home,” he says into the intercom that immediately recognizes his voice and deactivates the alarms. Once inside, he looks around the dark lounge- of course Connor won’t be awake at this hour. He turns on a few set of dim lights as he makes his way across the living room to set down his briefcase on the sofa, and then to the fridge as he undo the knot of his tie. There is a plate of roasted chicken - Connor must have prepared it for him. They had made a reservation at their favourite diner today, but due to the overwhelming paperwork Markus had to go through taking over the previous management, having recently been appointed Senior Partner, he had to cancel their plans. Markus feels guilty- but he haven’t had as much to eat either, so he takes it out and reheats it. There were footsteps coming down the stairs across the hall, before a figure emerges into the light.

 

“Markus?” Connor calls him, his voice drowsy, “You’re back so late.”

 

“Did I wake you?” Markus frowns when he faces him, “I’m sorry, babe. The meeting dragged on and we had to draft some quick changes for the management, and…” 

 

Connor simply raises his brows at him. 

 

“You should go back to bed,” he says, coming over to him. 

 

“It feels like I haven’t seen you in months.” 

 

“I’m sorry-” 

 

“Bullshit…” 

 

“Babe, listen,” Markus holds both sides of his waist in his hands. “I gotta do this right by my dad. You understand.”

 

“You don’t need to explain it to me,” Connor sighs as he shakes off Markus’ hold and walks pass him to the oven as it rings. He takes out the chicken and places it on the dining table for Markus to eat. 

 

“Sit with me,” Markus asks. Connor doesn’t say anything as he moves to the opposite side. Markus smiles gently as he picks up the cutleries and begins to cut the chicken in his best taught table manners. 

 

“How is the food?” Connor asks when Markus has had a bite.

 

“It’s delicious,” Markus says.

 

“Stop lying to me… it makes your words sound cheap.”

 

“I’m not lying. I’m just not comparing it to any other cooking I’ve had.” Markus swallows the next bite.

 

“Don’t do your lawyer thing, either.”

 

“Okay. You know what I think?” Markus sets down the cutleries. “You wanted to have dinner with me but I wasn’t here for that. And now you’ve woken yourself up to spend some time with me. I think that’s really sweet.”

 

“Some gesture gets your tongue rolling on a single kitchen term,” Connor laughs. “I busted my ass for you. I even followed all your recipe.”

 

“Hm,” Markus smiles as he munched the next bite. “I know. I love you for it.”

 

Connor is taken aback. He takes a moment before he smiles back at him. “I love you too.”

 

Markus sees it in his eyes. How he could still tolerate Markus’ habits and routines. Markus puts down the knife to reach for Connor’s hand rested on the table.

 

“We’ll have dinner together next time,” he says.

 

“It’s fine. I know you’re busy,” Connor places another hand on top of Markus’, now holding his in place.

 

“It’s not an excuse for me to keep doing this to you,” he said, now dropping the other cutlery so he can hold Connor’s.

 

“I’m sorry, Connor,” he lifts Connor’s hands to his lips and kisses the back of each hand, “I’ll do better. I promise.”

 

“Then I’ll make you a promise too,” he smiles, “if you break this one I’ll break your bones.”

 

For a second it felt like all the colour had been drained from his face. Connor couldn’t hold himself from giggling at the change of expression.

 

“Go easy on me,” Markus finally says. It’s nice to hear Connor laughing like that, he thinks he wants to hear it more.

 

Connor lets him eat in peace before he finally finds the courage to talk about the one thing that has been on his mind.

 

“Markus.”

 

“Yes, babe?”

 

Connor is quiet then as he watches Markus continue to eat at fast pace, until he looks up at Connor again, wondering.

 

“Let’s have a baby.”

 

Markus stops chewing altogether. It took him a moment to swallow the last bite.

 

“Are you serious?” he asks.

 

“Of course I’m serious.”

 

“What about your job?”

 

“We should be worried about yours,” Connor retorts. “You’re senior partner now. You don’t have time for…”

 

Connor trails off with a guilty glance at Markus. Part if him knew he was asking too much out of Markus. Even if they wanted a family- it’s not the right time. But there was never going to be a right time if all they did was wait for there to be. This much, Markus knows.

 

“I’m sorry,” Connor breaks the silence, “I’ll wait for you upstairs.”

 

“Connor,” Markus gets off the table. “Come here."

 

He picks Connor up from his chair and makes him hangs onto him for dear life as he carries him to the couch.

 

“Markus, what are you-?” Connor blinked as Markus sets him down.

 

“You did say you were serious?”

 

“Yes, but I… didn’t think you’d…” he couldn’t help but chuckle. Markus shuts him up with a kiss. He tugs at the loose tie around his lover’s neck, pulls him in deeper as he kisses back. It’s soft and chaste. Connor slowly lets go, eyes averted from Markus’.

 

“It’s not a good time,” he says, as much as he wished otherwise.

 

“When is a good time, then?” Markus replies. “If we wait, there won’t be. But I know I’m ready to be a dad.”

 

Connor stares at him.

 

“I know we’d make such good parents,” Markus says. “I want you to have my baby, Connor.”

 

For a minute none of them said or did anything but look into each other’s eyes, Markus looming over Connor and holding him on to his words.

 

“Yes…” he says sheepishly, whispering into his boyfriend’s ear, “Let’s have a baby.”

 

Markus kisses him on the couch, tender and loving. He lets his hands roam all over Connor’s chest, slowly trailing down, down. He rests his palm over Connor’s stomach for a second, another holding Connor’s waist. Slowly, he pulls from their kiss, letting Connor catch his breath. Connor touches the hand rested on his navel.

 

They smile understandingly. Markus continues to kiss him as he presses his body against Connor’s, rocking gently. Connor feels what little hair Markus has as he tugs him by his shaved head, wanting more. Markus grinds against him. Connor slowly begins to pant and moan, feeling the shaft growing hard against his thigh. Markus feels Connor getting slick. He unbuttons his shirt.

 

“Here…?”

 

“Yes,” Markus proceeds to shrug off his suit, “here.”

 

He lays it on the sofa. Connor helps him to get rid of the shirt, then he tugs at the waist of his pants.

 

“Take it off,” Connor says desperately when he fumbles with the pants. Markus doesn’t help him- he undresses Connor’s pants instead, tugging it off of him, then immediately his fingers slides their way between Connor’s legs.

 

“Hn, Markus…” he whimpers, “Please.”

 

Markus smiles against Connor’s lips as he kisses him.

 

“Patience, love,” he merely says- and it’s cruel, because he knows just how desperate Connor is. He is inducing his heat- he can smell it. Connor keeps trying to unbuckle his belt as he inserts a finger in, feeling the wet slick coating his finger.

 

“You’ve gotten wet,” he knows it gets Connor embarrassed and turned on hearing how dirty he’s become.

 

“It’s your fault,” Connor sighs, finally pulling the belt off of Markus’ pants, then he undoes the rest. Markus doesn’t move- it’s hard to make him take it off so Connor leaves it to stroke his exposed shaft through the thin fabric of his underwear.

 

“I’ll take responsibility,” Markus says back. He kisses him and lets him stroke him as he blindly rubs on Connor’s clit. The other couldn’t help his moan as he felt the friction.

 

“Please, Markus… put it inside of me,” he pleads, unable to take the foreplay anymore.

 

“It won’t fit unless I stretch you properly,” Markus sighs.

 

“It will,” Connor replies, pushing Markus by the shoulders, making him sink back into the couch. He slowly drags the fabric down, exposing Markus’ thick cock.

 

Markus lays on the couch, watching him with anticipation. Connor’s face is red. Markus finds it cute how he still blushes even now that they’re married. Connor sits on top of him, pussy rubbing against Markus’ thick shaft for the friction. He lifts himself up so that the tip of Markus’ cock presses against his entrance. It’s tight even with the amount of slick, and it clenches as he slowly lowers himself. Markus watches with excitement, his shaft growing harder.

 

“God, you’re so big, Markus,” Connor winces.

 

“Careful, baby,” he tells Connor, seeing the difficulty that was apparent on his face. “We’ve got time, don’t rush it.”

 

Connor nods. He tries again, but Markus feels him tightening - he could barely fit the girth of Markus’ head.

 

“It’s alright, baby, just take it slow.” Markus whispers, encouraging Connor to slow down to a stop. He thumbs Connor’s clit, rubbing it in small circles to help get him wet. Connor strokes the rest of the shaft in his hand as well to get more precum.

 

“I’m okay,” Connor says and lifts himself again, slowly fucking himself on the tip of Markus’ cock before he tries to lower himself again. It gets easier- and he manages to fuck himself halfway in.

 

“That’s a good boy,” Markus smiles as he holds Connor by his hips. “Anytime you need to stop, I got you.”

 

“I don’t want to stop,” Connor sighs as he slowly lowers himself even more, “oh god.”

 

“Markus, oh…!”

 

“Yeah baby, you’re doing good,” Markus was starting to pant too. “Shit, you’re so tight, it feels so good.”

 

“Nn…”

 

“You’ve been waiting for this cock to fill you up, baby? So you don’t have to fuck yourself?”

 

“It only feels good with you,” Connor whines. He slows down- Markus knows he is getting tired, so he flips them over again. Connor gasps as Markus’ dick remained in and pounded him as he got into position. Whether it’s intentional or not, it hurt him good.

 

“Markus,” he whines again, wanting more. Markus raises one of his legs and rests it on his shoulder, before he starts to pound at incredulous pace. Connor winces and writhes, voice hitching at how painfully good it felt. He can’t help the sounds that escaped him as Markus fucks harder, faster, and he feels how much bigger Markus became from it.

 

“Yes, oh god...yes…!” now his face was buried in the cushion, “You’re so big, Markus, oh god…!”

 

He didn’t have to tell Markus for him to hit that sweet spot over and over again.

 

“Yes, yes, yes…!”

 

“Fuck, Connor…!”

 

“Please, Markus…!” Connor was out of breath now, “put your baby in me, please…!

 

Markus drops the knee on his shoulder to make Connor face him as he fucks him impossibly harder and faster, and it turns Connor’s moans into screams.

 

“Markus, I- I’m about to…!”

 

“It’s okay, baby, I got you.”

 

Connor reaches it first- his heart beats fast, his breath and sound stuck in his throat until it becomes too much that he can’t help the whine that escapes him, followed by a loud cry. Markus doesn’t stop- he continues to fuck him through his orgasm.

 

“M-Markus-!” Connor barely manages to form his name on his lips. He’s whining and whimpering, and fucked out of breath, his pussy contracting uncontrollably. “Markus, I can’t-”

 

“Hang on, baby,” he says, panting.

 

Markus slows down, just briefly so he could turn Connor around, and flip them back over so he was lying on the couch again, with Connor’s back against him. He feels Connor tightening up as he raises a hand over Connor’s sensitive clit.

 

“No more, please--” but he is too weak to push him away. Markus rubs at it so hard and fast Connor is sure it’d be swollen and painful come morning.

 

“I’m going to… again, oh god!” Connor could barely find his voice anymore, as his clit pulses.

 

“Markus, please…!” Connor pleads, unable to take it much longer. Markus rubs him harder, fucks him fast and deep, and it’s too much, and-

 

A fountain of slick gushes out before Connor could make a sound. He whines as he watches the liquid squirt out of his pussy with each following thrust. When he’s all spent, he’s quickly filled with Markus’ cum.

 

“Oh fuck,” Markus gets off his high with a growl. Connor was shaking now, feeling the whole of Markus’ length inside him with each thrust as Markus’ thumb rests on his clit. It takes a couple more thrust before he’s done.

 

“Shit,” Markus curses, about to pull himself out, but Connor doesn’t let him.

 

“Wait,” he’s out of breath as he pleads “Don’t move just yet.”

 

“I’m sorry- if I hurt you.”

 

“That was amazing,” Connor says, smiling as he catches his breaths, “I want to remember this as the night you got me pregnant.”

 

“Well then,” Markus leans over him, kisses him on the neck, “Maybe we should do it again, just to be sure?”

 

“No.”

 

Markus smiles against his skin. Connor heaves.

 

“Besides, don’t you have to work tomorrow?”

 

“I’ll push the meetings back,” he says, gently running his fingers up Connor’s stomach. Connor pulls his legs together against Markus’ sides.

 

Markus lays there and rests with him for a couple more minutes. Connor turns, smiling at Markus. They press their foreheads together. Markus sighs.

 

“You know what, I’ll cancel my meetings tomorrow,” he says.

 

“What?”

 

Markus gets up, and carries Connor in between his arms. Connor lets out a yelp in surprise.

 

“I’m going to make you pregnant tonight.”


End file.
